dark cloud rap 3 the final battle
by w-fire
Summary: last installment in this series .. cant go anywhere with it now
1. Chapter 1

**( wolf :awwwwwww snap .. dun did deze bitches .. he made a part 3)**

**max : looks like hes at it again , my name is maximillionare and im the man .. gonna make a new invention with my master plan .. then shoot them bitches with the gun in my hand .. if yall dont know by know .. fire dont own this crap .. dont blame him dis be tha dark cloud rap**

**me : part 3 .. that's right we back my friend .. and we be wack again .. this be the premium blend .. so pop a cold one and lets begin .. se the story starts when i was a kid .. i knew this guy and his name was cid .. said i should play this kick ass name .. when i asked what it was he told me the name .. sat for an hour .. then for 2 .. 3 years later im finnally through .. beat the dark genie .. then couldn't save .. crapped my pants and went insane .. wrote a story about the game .. 3 short parts .. made you weak in the brain .. this be the final version of this crap .. take it away monica .. with the dark cloud rap **

**monica : - is doing that sexy hip hop dancing - , you cant blame us for it .. loss of sight in one eye .. trust me on this homey .. does it look like these hips lie .. anywho this be the new jam .. treat it like dirt and ill give ya a body slam .. my rhymes may be weak .. but my flow dont leak you wanna make fun of me .. you best not speak .. once again we dont own this crap .. just jam along **

**all of them : cause it be the dark cloud rap .. word **

**( these 3 chapters are going to be my final installment )**


	2. Chapter 2

**( this was not my idea .. this is wolfs little segment .. entitled .. monica is a bitch )**

**monica : max have you seen my boots**

**max : - hides her boots under bed and smiles - no i havent **

**monica : - grabs max by shirt and holds him in the air - listen monkey boy .. if i dont find my boots in 3 seconds **

**max : - gives her a psp - **

**monica : what the hell .. hey wolf .. willie allready went there **

**wolf : son of a ...**

**monica : - kicks max across room - where my boots at asshat**

**wolf : monica your a bitch **

**monica : you want some dis .. ill kick yo ass too**

**wolf : - sevral markers in hand - unless you want me to draw you in a very bad situation .. **

**monica : - whimpers - ... not the drawing .. the last one you did - cowered in corner -**

**max : wow .. never seen monica .. oh god shes got the markers **

**wolf : - hugglies max - yay**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**( thanks to spg inc for this idea .. you know you've been playing dark cloud too long when )**

**you legally change your name to one of the main chars ( ie max .. monica .. toan ..etc. )**

**you start dreaming of what it would be like to be married to one of the chars**

**you find a red stone on the ground .. and get mad when it cant be used to traverse time**

**you realise one of your friends looks like one of the chars .. and start asking really stupid questions**

**when one of those questions is .. so max .. do you like monica**

**when the idiot accually responds to the question**

**when you suddenly realise your both roleplaying the game**

**... you finnally realised that was a chain gag **

**you just reread it didn't you **

**you just realised im off topic**

**yea .. uve been playin alittle too long there**

**when you begin to wonder if your long lost mother is from 100 years in the future**

**when you start building a gun out of a rubber band , a tree branch .. and some bubble gum ( my idea for the gum rifle )**

**when you realise you cant pull a sword out of nowhere and get mad**

**when you write a stupid series of random fanfictions about it**

**you just realised i made fun of myself **

**got you again didn't i**

**... oh my god .. you went and looked again ... lol wtf omg rotfl hms ( holding my sides )**

**when you start calling your rivals ... the dark genie .. or the dark element .. or emporor griffin **

**when your effeminate white haired pal comes out of the closet and you mutter .. always knew gaspard was gay .. **

**when you start wondering what lin and crest were doin in the lighthouse ... oh yea ..**

**when you charge at some random guy headon with a sword hoping when he falls to the ground dead .. instead of blood .. youll get some gilda and those blue orby things that give ya weapon level ups **

**you purposly shoot a clown for what he did to max ( yes .. wolf shot a clown with a paintball gun ... and did that )**

**wolf : i wanna add one .. you know you've been playing too long when you cream your jeans over monicas panther outfit .. ( have you ever wondered why mayor need even has that ... - singsong - wierdooooooooooo ) **

**that's all folks **

**- bugs bunny runs in - .. remove that last part or ill sue for infringment on the warner brothers trademark**

**me : nope sorry bugs .. wolf bring me my markers **

**bugs : oh god ... the markerrrrrrrrs - cowers in fear -**

**me : why does everyone do that**

**porky pig : beh beh beh cause .. yeyeye ya suck at dededede doodlein **

**( the end )**


End file.
